


Soul Mates

by abelleindisguise



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelleindisguise/pseuds/abelleindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has just moved to a new town. On his second day, he is targeted by Gally, the school bully. Luckily he is saved by a boy, with deep hazel eyes and a brilliant smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope I'll be able to finish this but I might not be able to, school work and stuff, you know?  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Newt took a deep breath and walked through the gates into his new school. He didn’t even know why he was here, he was just relaxing in his home, out far in the country when suddenly his mum had walked up to him, grabbed his hand, and told him to pack his stuff because they were leaving. They now lived in a small apartment, on the second level of a huge building of apartments. Newt preferred his old home though, with the wide open spaces and green fields, he loved gardening, but with his new home with no backyard, he felt trapped, like the city was a huge box, just trying to stop him from escaping. He walked through the corridors, filled with people, but he felt strangely alone. There was a door at the end of the corridor with a big sign saying HEADMISTRESS, Newt knocked on the door before coming in.  
‘Ah, Mr Isaac,’ said a voice as he waked in. The Headmistress was sitting in a chair behind her desk. She had long blond hair that was up in a tight bun at the back of her head; she looked strict and seemed like the person who would do all that was necessary to make sure her pupils were working hard and studying, no wonder his mum had chosen this school. He sat down on the chair let out for him and looked at Ava Paige.  
‘So I have your timetable here,’ she handed over a piece of paper, ‘I expect you to turn up to all classes on time, we do not tolerate lateness in this school, Mr Isaac.’  
‘I understand’ said Newt  
‘Okay then’ said Ms Paige with a smile, ‘I will have Albert take you to your first class. Albert!’  
A boy stepped into the office and smiled at Newt. He had darkish skin and was quite a bit shorter than Newt, but one look in his eyes and you could tell the wisdom that lay there.  
‘Albert, this is Newton Isaac,’ The boy smiled at him again,  
‘Hi ya shank, I’m Alby’  
‘Albert! I disapprove of those useless slang words. I expect the use proper English in this school so you will use proper English.’  
‘Yes headmistress,’ said Alby, then grabbing Newt’s hand, slowly walked out of the office.  
Alby turned to him,  
‘Don’t ever call me Albert or I will kill you. It’s Alby, always has been, always will be.’ he said.  
‘Don’t ever call me Newton, its Newt,’ said Newt.  
‘Okay,’ the Alby smiled. ‘Let’s get to home room, and don’t let the head make you think that we are all proper and always get there on time, you can definitely be late, just come up with a good excuse.’  
Newt nodded as they walked to home room.  
As they walked in through the door to home room, everyone stopped talking. About 20 pairs of eyes had turned to stare at him. It was the most horrific 20 seconds of his life, and then Alby said,  
‘Um, everyone, this is Newt, he’s new here.’  
‘Hi,’ said Newt  
A snort came from the group to the left of him, and Newt saw a tall, muscular, blond boy stand up. He looked incredibly mean, and was used to having this to his advantage. He looked at Newt  
‘This shank won’t last a week,’ his voice made it sound like he was going to be one of the reasons.  
‘Shut it Gally,’ said Alby  
Gally shrugged, and turned back to his group and Alby lead Newt to the other group in the room.  
‘Hi,’ said a small boy, he looked way too young to be in this class, ‘don’t worry about Gally, he is the biggest piece of klunk there ever was.’  
‘um..thanks?’ said Newt  
‘This is Chuck’ said Alby  
‘Hi’ said Newt  
Alby introduced him to a few other boys, but Newt wasn’t really paying attention, he was thinking of home, with the green fields and the huge garden he had spent most of his time in.  
Newt went through the day like this, not really paying any attention to anyone, just dreaming of home, hardly even listening to the teachers talking and pointing at complicated equations and diagrams. He was still lost in his daydream as he walked out school and ran straight into someone’s back.  
‘Oh, um, sorry,’ said Newt  
The figure turned around.  
It was Gally, towering over him. Newt looked under his arm and saw a little boy, at least 5 years younger than them, bound in a headlock. His friends looked up, surprised at the disturbance in their afternoon beat up.  
‘Well, well, look who we have here,’ said Gally, his friends grinned wickedly. Newt stared, frozen with fear, as Gally released his arm on the young boy, who turned and ran, not even daring to look back. Newt didn’t think twice as he ran right after the boy, and a second later, Gally and his friends were chasing after him.  
2 hours later, Newt ran, red-faced onto his street. He jumped the back fence and crept around to the front door. He had run for so long, ducking around corners and doubling back around streets, and had finally been able to shake Gally and his gang off.  
He took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. To say home life had been bad since his dad had died would be a huge understatement. His mum was cold and harsh. Sometimes she seemed to have almost no emotion left in her and she treated Newt like a slave, but Newt didn’t mind, his mother was in pain, so he helped her and treated her well.  
He made dinner and did his homework while waiting for his mother to arrive. At 8:30 the door opened and his very tired looking mother came in.  
‘Hi,’ said Newt. ‘I made you dinner,’  
‘Thanks son,’ said his mum. She put her bags down and sat at the table.  
‘How was school?’  
Newt thought for a second about telling her, but then looked at how tired his mother was.  
‘Okay,’ he said  
‘Are there any nice people there?’  
‘Some,’  
His mother looked at him from across the table, he knew that face. It was a ‘are you telling lying or are you just really tired’ look. In about a second his mother had come to a conclusion.  
‘You look tired, why don’t you go to bed?’  
‘Okay,’ Newt dragged himself upstairs and into his bedroom. He fell asleep on the same bed he had had since he was little, dreading the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Newt crept around the corner of the street where school was. He had taken a longer route and had gone super early to ensure that he didn’t meet up with Gally. He looked around; there was nobody in sight, so he walked through the gates and…  
WHACK! Newt fell down as a hand came out of nowhere and hit him in the face. He tried to get up, but a foot stomped on his back, holding him down. Then 2 pairs of hands grabbed his arms and pulled then behind his back.  
‘Get up,’ said a voice, Newt didn’t even need to look to know it was Gally.  
‘I said GET UP!’ Gally roared and Newt slowly stood up, his hands still being held behind his back.  
Then Gally’s face came into view, he was grinning evilly,  
‘Not going to run from us this time,’ he said then his fist collided with Newt’s cheek. Newt could tell it was already bruising. It was then that all of Gally’s gang had decided to go for him at once. He was punched and kicked and stomped to the ground until Newt couldn’t feel the pain anymore. He hardly registered as a voice rang out behind him.  
‘Let him go, Gally’ said the voice  
‘You are the dumbest shank in the world if you think I am going to stop just because you said so, and Newt felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.  
‘I think I would be, but perhaps you might if I were to go and tell Headmistress Paige what really happened to her car 2 weeks ago.’ Said the voice  
There was silence for a few seconds, Newt imagined the scene happening behind him, the mystery voice and Gally having a stare off, sizing each other up. After about a minute, Gally spoke  
‘Come on guys, let’s go,’ he said quietly. Newt had never been happier to be left alone by someone.  
Once the footsteps had gone, Newt heard the sound of someone kneeling down beside him.  
‘You alright there?’ the boy asked  
‘Yeah I am bloody great, I could just as well go skydiving right about now, Ouch’ Newt winced as the pain started to kick in.  
The voice laughed softly, ‘I don’t think you can skydive in these parts, come on, I help you up.’  
The boy half dragged, half carried Newt into a room and sat him down on a chair. Newt still hadn’t seen his face, his vision was too blurred. The boy handed him a wet towel and Newt dabbed it on his face.  
‘Wow, you really got it bad,’ said the boy, looking at his bruised arms and ripped shirt. He lifted up Newt face, to see how bad it was and Newt suddenly saw the boy. He was beautiful, with hazel- brown eyes and dark hair; the boy seemed as startled as him and they just stared at each other for a few moments. Then the boy dropped his hand.  
‘Sorry,’ he mumbled  
‘For what? ’ said Newt. ‘You shouldn’t be saying sorry, you just saved me’  
‘Oh no, don’t get all Disney on me with the princesses locked in towers and slaying dragons and junk’ said the boy,  
Oh that’s a shame, because I do wish to know the name of my knight in shining armour’ said Newt, imitating a Disney princess’s voice.  
The boy laughed,  
‘Thomas, my name is Thomas,’ he said  
‘Nice to meet you, Tommy,’  
Why did I just call him Tommy? Newt thought. He probably hated that. What kind of guy just randomly gave nicknames to people he just met?’  
But Thomas laughed,  
‘You’ve got a quick wit for someone who just got beaten up by the blockheads.’ Said Thomas  
‘I seem to not only have a quick wit, but also a broken rib, Ow’ said Newt  
‘Here, let me help, my mum’s a nurse’ said Thomas, he took a step towards Newt.  
At first Newt shrunk away, but then, very hesitantly, pulled his shirt over his head.  
Thomas laughed at his awkwardness, but then stopped suddenly as he saw the huge bruise on Newt’s side,  
‘Ouch, that must hurt’ he said, kneeling down by Newt’s side.’ He picked up the wet towel and dabbed on the bruise. It stung a little bit, but Newt hardly noticed.  
Suddenly a fit, Asian boy ran into the room, Newt vaguely remembered meeting him the day before,  
‘Thomas, hurry we need to get to …’ the boy stopped mid-sentence and mid-step  
‘Hey,’ he said, ‘what’s happening here?’  
‘This shank has managed to become the most wanted in his first two days,’ said Thomas.  
‘You should be ok’ said Thomas, turning back to Newt. He handed him a new t- shirt from his bag,  
‘I have PE today, but I can just wear the same t-shirt’ said Thomas with a smile.  
Newt smiled back and pulled the t-shirt over his head.  
‘Gally must really hate you’ said the boy  
‘Really? I thought he was trying to make friends’ Said Newt sarcastically  
The boy smiled,  
‘I’m so sorry, I forgot, what’s your name?’  
‘It alright, its only your second day right? You can’t be expected to know everyone just like that. The name’s Minho’  
‘Ok, guys, it looks all clear, we should probably get to class.’ Thomas was standing in the doorway with Newt and his own bag on his shoulder.  
‘You shouldn’t have any weight on your back, or it might hurt your ribs more’ Thomas said when he saw Newt looking at his bag.  
Newt smiled at the sudden generosity of Thomas, it had been a while since someone had done something like that for him.  
‘Are you guys gonna go or just stand there looking at each other?” asked Minho, pushing past them.  
Newt blushed a deep shade of red as they both scurried out of the room, which turned out to be a shed for gardening club according to Thomas, who, it turned out was in most of his classes, but had been sick yesterday, and therefore Newt hadn’t seen him. The day went past in a colourful rush, Newt sat with Thomas and Minho in every break as well as Chuck and the other boys who he still hadn’t learnt the names of. Thomas even walked him home so Gally wouldn’t try and do anything after school.  
Newt thought about all of this as he sat in his bed, listening to his mum snore in the next room. Thomas was so nice, but he had only known him for a day. But he was amazingly beautiful and smart, but….BUT WHAT NEWT? He thought, He had a crush on Thomas? These thoughts plagued into his dreams for the rest of the night.


End file.
